A ROTBTD Christmas
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas North Gave To Me... Twelve Different Jacks... Oh boy. Tell me what you think!


A ROTBTD Christmas

**_Summery: On The Twelfth Day Of Christmas North Gave To Me... Twelve Different Jacks... Oh boy. Be prepared for humor, action, and angst as the Guardians (along with the big four) rush to get Jack back together. Really long oneshot. _**

This is something I started a long time ago, on only recently finished. I typed the majority of it on my phone, but got a computer for Christmas and finished it on there. I'm sorry if some characters seem out of character, but this story got pretty complicated. And same goes for any mistakes, like I said, most of this was written from my cell phone. I know that there are other fics out there like this one, and before anyone gets their panties in a bunch they need to remember that people branch off of the same ideas all the time. 

To add my own bit of individuality, I've added the big four. No ships, and all I specified for Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida was what traits they protect in children. Oh and Jack's split personalities all look the same and wear the same clothes. the only thing that changes is their demeanor. 

Well, without further ado, here's the newest craziness my mind conjured. God I hope it doesn't seem rushed. 

* * *

><p>"Still waiting for cookies!" North absentmindedly called out, directing his focus to the task at hand. It was Christmas Eve, and he was preparing to leave and give gifts to all the good children in the world. The pole was even more active than usual, yeti's loading the sleigh, finishing wrapping up presents, and preparing a schedule with snow globes. Some last minute toys were made, so that even the 'not so naughty' children would receive something on this greatest of holidays.<p>

North, despite the stress, wore a wide smile. He was in his element, and he was about to strengthen his grip on his believers. Each year, sure he'd lose a few to the depths of early adulthood, but he'd also earn new ones.

He pulled on his red coat, and black belt, that still had his swords. He knew that the red coat and hat had become more of a symbol over the last century, and he was trying to change that to more like his actual self. When the newest guardian, Jack Frost, asked him about the matter, North simply stated,"When you've been around as long as I, you'll understand." The Sandman had rolled his eyes at that, and jokingly signed to Jack that only North was that vain.

North chuckled inwardly at the memory and hoisted himself onto the sleigh. One yeti, Phil, panicked at the shortening of time and began hastily making adjustments to the red beast.

Although Sandy normally kept the children asleep on Christmas night, North secretly hoped a child would wake up to behold the magnificent vehicle. As North always says, "Everyone loves the sleigh!"

Impatient now, he called out the names of his reindeer, and then they were off! Flying through a magic portal, he was teleported to the first neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Barely even three hours later, North was back at The Pole, calk full of cookies and believers. He smiled as he took in the happy air filled with chatter, and felt an emotion bubble through him akin to giddiness. The other guardians had arrived for the party and present exchange.<p>

Jack, this being his first Christmas as a guardian, wondered around, amazed with the decorations in the already festive place. They went all out at the pole, especially during the holidays.

The main festivities commenced in the globe room, and lights and tensile reached from he floor to the ceiling. It looked like the god of Christmas resided there The building was void of yetis, who were having their own party in their ice homes, and because of the fact elves filled the room fearlessly.

He, being new, didn't know about the present exchange at all, and when the guardian of memories fluttered up to him, thin fingers eagerly twitching, the guardian of innocence in tow, and squealed,"Merry Christmas Jack! I can't wait for you to see your present!" He was shocked and a little overwhelmed at the close contact. "Wha!? Present?!" Toothina and Rapunzel reeled it back a bit, their smiles faltering. "Um, yes Jack. I uh, suppose no one told you." Sandy glided over and signed a bunny, a question mark, and a frowny face, which translated to,"That's ok, Bunny didn't know his first time either."

Jack smirked, liking the prospect of Bunny making a fool of himself. "Speak of the devil," Jack warmly greeted when the guardian of hope bounded over to them. "Merry Christmas Kangaroo." He said with a smirk, inwardly laughing at the sudden scowl on the Legends features. He apparently chose to ignore him, turning to address the girls. "Oi, North wants us to open presents."

The jolly man was next to a massive Christmas tree that was below the globe and had a long table beside it. On the table, elves fell over themselves trying to get cookies to North, who was smiling broadly. Hiccup and Merida were already seated, the couple arguing their ageless argument about whether the Scottish or Vikings were tougher.

They all sat down at the table and North quipped at an elf that was on a sugar high, hypocritically telling it to calm down. Rapunzel, who took her usual seat across from Jack, giggled at North's behavior, drawing a bellowing laugh from the large man himself.

Toothina, excitable as always, ruffled her feathers and demanded that the presents be handed out or she would fly back to Asia. Her constant fairies chirped in agreement, their eyes wide with anticipation. North laughed heartily again and agreed to let the festivities commence.

People gave gifts to one another, obviously doing a sort of secret santa before. Instead of taking turns, everyone's present was torn into at the same time, with the savagery of vultures and road kill.

"Jack!" North called, from the far end of the table. He tossed the boy a small wrapped box, which Jack gladly tore into. The young immortal lifted a matryoshka doll, that was painted with painstaking detail to have his features.

North, excited with the gift, laughed and said,"Very nice! No? It is all your sides, complete with your center." From further down the table, munching on some carrots, Bunny said,"He makes them for everyone mate. Mines back at the warren." Merida nodded in agreement, then turned back to her current argument with Toothina and Rapunzel about what dresses are ok to wear. Hiccup exchanged a look with Jack and mouthed _'help me'_, seeing as he was sitting in between Merida and the fairy.

The guardian of fun laughed then turned back to North. Jack, not one for possessions, but touched never the less, smiled, rubbed the back of his neck and said,"Thanks North."

Before anything else could be said, a loud crack resounded through the big room, and everyone lept out of their seats. The eight guardians looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. "North!" Toothina exclaimed, pointing at Jack. The matryoshka doll had a crack going across it, and white light pouring through. "Wha-" Jack was able to stutter, before the light increased and the doll blew up.

When everyone rose, coughing and sputtering, they looked around them to inspect wreckage. Instead, the only damage done was an annoying ringing, echoing through their ears.

"Well," Hiccup breathed. "That was strange." The guardian of bravery crankily asked,"why th'hell ar we coughin'?" Rapunzel helped North up, oddly enough, and Sandy signed,"has anyone seen Jack?"

Unfortunately for the guardian of dreams, he wasn't noticed by the others who were facing the other way. "Where is Frostbite?" Bunny asked, scratching behind his ear with his furry foot. Sandy rolled his eyes and shrugged in reply and Toothina fluttered her wings nervously.

"Is everyone ok?" Jack asked, appearing from nowhere. Toothina jumped, startled. "Ah, Jack you frightened me." Sandy noted that something was off. Jack put a hand to his face, and a few tears brimmed his eyelids. "I-I'm sorry." He looked around at everyone and then to his feet. "I just wanted to know if you all were ok." North put a hand to the hilt of his blade, and cautiously inquired,"Jack, where is your staff?" The guardian of fun had an expression of fear cross his face, and he said,"I'm not touching that thing!"

His expression changed just as fast, and he tilted his head, listening to something. Then he ran off, yelling,"I'm so sorry, I need to check on someone!" A heart wrenching wail came from further in the large building, echoing about the room. The guardians covered their ears, all exclaiming,"What is that!?"

The cries died down, only to be replaced by a familiar voice. "maybe someone who, I don't know, needs help!" They whirled around, only to see Jack with a bored expression on his face. He saw them looking and smirked,"you guys look great." The overly sarcastic boy sighed then said,"I'm guessing you want to know what's going on with me and my MOOD swings."

The other guardians gaped at him, not knowing what to make of this. They fell backwards when, much to their horror and surprise, another Jack stood by the first.

This one had a mischievous look on his face and said with a gleeful laugh,"There's more than one of us now. Twelve, to be exact." The two Jacks looked at each other and bust out laughing, their arms around each other like two old pals.

The mischievous one held out his hand, face red, and said."Wait wait wait...the best part is, that only they can fix us!" They both roared with laughter, the sarcastic one exclaiming,"Like that's going to happen!" The guardians, bewildered, watched as the two ran away, laughter fading with the distance.

Tooth was the first to recover, her mind telling her of children who lost teeth. She hurriedly instructed her hovering fairies, then fluttered over to North and snapped her fingers in his face. He jumped, then proceeded in trying to wake the others. Sandy had actually fallen asleep and Bunny began panicking. "Oh boy, this cannot be happening to me! More than one? TWELVE!? Manny, if you can hear me..."

They left him be, and huddled up. "What are we going to do?" Toothina questioned, then heard Bunny exclaim,"t-that's exactly what I said!" He joined their huddle, and still had a look of deep distress.

Merida strung her bow and carelessly stated,"More target practice for me." Rapunzel and Hiccup, used to her antics, rolled their eyes at her pretending to not to care.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Hiccup muttered, his quick mind already running through the implications of Jack's split.

Sandy had sand images appear of them finding all twelve Jacks, then putting them back together.

"But how will we do that?" North asked.

Toothina, already looking over their shoulders, said. "We'll figure that out later. If you find the Jacks, then bring them back here."

The guardians of childhood scattered, looking for the remnants of their frosty companion.

* * *

><p>Bunny pressed his large ear to the door, boomerang in hand and listening intently. Quiet talking was heard, although Bunny was pretty sure only one Jack was in the room.<p>

He pushed open the door and the whispers stopped. "Come here little frostbite.." He cooed, not knowing what Jack would be there.

A Jack sat on the floor, playing with a toy airplane. The white haired spirit stared at pooka then brightly asked,"are you gonna play with me?" The sixteen year old had a smile of optimistic innocence that would of made Tooth's heart melt.

Bunny, seeing Sofie in the teens face, crouched down and said,"uh, sure." The boys smile grew and he made motor noises and waved the toy plane through the air. "Oh no! We're gonna crash! BOOM!" The teen fell backwards, acting as though there was an actual explosion.

Bunny, holding back a snicker said,"alright Frost, lets go play in the Globe Room." The boy got up with his normal grace and almost seemed to be himself. Until he started skipping.

Bunny, bewildered at this side of Jack, let out a snort and continued walking. He stopped though, when he heard a soft voice. He looked at the Jack currently with with him, who was listening to the song with a saddened expression.

Bunny hoped towards the sound, around a bend in the hall. Another Jack sat on the window sill, leaning against the glass. The childish Jack sat down next to Bunnymund, on the floor, a dream like look on his face.

_"You may not be an angel_  
><em>Cause angels are so few<em>  
><em>But until the day that one comes along<em>  
><em>I'll string along with you"<em>

Bunny was too stunned to even move, the Jack's voice radiating through the song perfectly. His unique voice created a dreamlike illusion around them, and it made the guardian of hope skeptical of who this was. Jack Frost? Singing!?

_"I looking for an angel_  
><em>To sing my love song to<em>  
><em>And until the day that one comes along<em>  
><em>I'll sing my song to you"<em>

Bunny tried to approach him, but was stopped by a hand. He looked down, and saw the childlike Jack shake his head rapidly then bring a pale finger to his lips. Bunny looked back at the singing Jack, who's voice seemed to have a level of profound sadness, brought forth from loneliness.

_"For every little fault that you have, Say I've got three or four._  
><em>The human little faults you do have,<em>  
><em>Just make me love you more."<em>

A single, solitary tear slid down the singing Jack's cheek, and Bunny continued to listen, unable to comprehend the way the guardian was acting.

_"You may not be an angel,_  
><em>But still I'm sure you'll do.<em>  
><em>So until the day that one comes along,<em>  
><em>I'll string along with you."<em>

As the last notes faded away, Bunny took a step forward, but was stopped by the peculiar Jack's words. "Have you been there long?"

Bunny crossed his arms, hiding his previous emotions. "Come on Frostbite." He said, still trying to remain composed.

Both of the Jacks got up and walked past Bunnymund, and the second one spoke quietly,"you sure do have a comical look on your face." The Jack glanced at the taller guardian, then his eyes slipped back to the floor, as though that was the only thing that deserved to be under his gaze. The childish Jack took Bunny's hand and cheerfully stated," don't mind him, he's just lonely." Then he proceeded to stick his tongue out at the other, dejected Jack, who hunched his shoulders over, trying to grow small.

Bunny, remembering who this originally was, continued walking to the Globe Room, (albeit having to turn around and remind the lonely Jack that he wasn't being left behind), a frown lining his furred face.

* * *

><p>Toothina was faced with a problem. Sure she had found one of the now twelve Jacks, but she could not get him to go with her. Right now he was hanging upside down from the floor's railing, his arms crossed and his face flushed purple.<p>

"Jack! Please come with me to the globe room!"

The stubborn guardian shook his head and said,"Why the hell should I?"

Toothina let out a groan, stomaching her surprise at his choice of words, and flew a bit lower, so she was eye level. She smiled and said,"Don't you want to be whole again?"

The Jack let out a harsh laugh and said in a half mumble,"Why? You think I should? That I would be better off normal? That doesn't change me! I'm still there, in your Jack. You people are always too blind to see it. To see me.."

Toothina put her hands on her hips and spoke with an austere mannerism,"Now Jack, I'll not have you behaving this way! Trying to throw yourself a pity party..hmnf! You are going to come with me to get better!"

He didn't look her in the eyes as he snarled,"I knew you wouldn't understand."

The tooth fairy gently but firmly moved his face to look into lavender orbs and said,"Jack, you seem so bitter." There was a malicious sort of twinkle in his blue eyes and Toothina realized that she had hit the mark.

This Jack was bitter, wholly bitter and nothing more. When Jack split he separated into his different personalities, different parts of his matryoshka doll.

Emotions bubbled forth, overflowing like a broken dam and she lovingly embraced her upside down friend, his body stiffening at the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of contact.

Albeit the entity of bitterness that he was withstood the warm embrace, and returned in snarling defiance. The wind banged against the windows and walls, and frost thickened on the railing, unable to be restrained without a staff. But even with all the bitterness whirling inside of him, Jack couldn't stop the tears from falling down. Running through his white hair and falling to the floor, where the salty crystals shattered into snowflakes, frost spreading in fern like designs around the pure ice. For even though this was just a shard of Jack, a price of his center remained inside.

If the guardian of memories noticed the chill brought forth from the entities' struggle, the Jack's tears, she pretended not too.

Toothina let go of him, and helped him sit up without falling off the railing completely. He didn't look her in the eye, his arms crossed defiantly. The fairy simply let out a sad sigh and lead the, not so unwilling shard of the immortal to the globe room.

* * *

><p>Merida hid, crouched behind a yeti's working bench, her breathing soft and her bow strung. She could hear the Jack that was across the room, humming a cheerful tune and getting things out. She peaked around the side, looking at the fabric-holding guardian like a hunter to a deer. "Come on frosti'" she whispered, wanting him to come closer. And the Jack did, gathering blue ribbon from another work bench.<p>

With a small victory smile on her face, Merida lifted her bow and took aim.

A loud crash to her side startled her and she mistakenly let the arrow fly, it hitting a metal beam and falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Oh com 'on!" She groaned, not caring that the Jack spotted her. Instead of running away, he just said,"Merry Christmas Merida!" And turned back to his work.

His cheer didn't diminish when he received no reply, and he patted a chair next to him expectantly. She hesitantly sat down, bow defiantly on the table, and asked,"wha' are ye workin' on?"

He didn't reply, his eyes suddenly wide and fearful. "Jack..?" He grabbed the project and started rambling to Merida, his movements erratic. "I'm so sorry! I should've known what that crash met. We have to leave NOW."Not moving, Merida raised a thin eyebrow and said,"quit yer ramblin' boy, if we're goin' anywhe're it's t'globe ro-" she was interrupted by a rage filled scream.

And just like that her Jack was gone, yelling,"Sorry!" In his wake.

A new Jack was in his place, each of his steps releasing jagged hoarfrost across the floor.

He wore no hoodie, not counting the remnants of the sleeves bunched at his wrists, having torn it to shreds in his rage. His whitened knuckles were an unearthly pale, even for one of his completion.

He moaned, and stopped his walking, a shudder running up and down his body that caused his frost trail to increase in size and decrease in temperature. His breathing was heavy, and with an angry snarl he began attacking things, destroying anything he could get his blistered hands on.

Merida, coming to her senses, readied another arrow and trained it on him. Her center was bravery, and she wasn't going to let Jack Frost of all people scare her.

Jack began letting out offensive profanities, a sailor would've been impressed. He screamed at the floor, at an elf, at the sky and the moon. Oh, he had ALOT to say about the man in moon...and his mother.

Merida resisted the urge to cover her ears.

All his screaming only managed to get him worked up to breaking things again, and that's what he did, destroying one Yeti's work bench thoroughly enough that it couldn't be repaired. He continued to tear at it, taking out his anger on a wooden desk until nothing remained but a pile of splinters.

Every time Merida attempted to move in closer, when he seemed to be running low in energy, he would only get angrier. It was as though he hated the world and everything in it, and she didn't wish to be spotted.

Finished with the desk, Jack grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as he could, an animalistic sound of agony ripping out of him.

Merida strung her bow and called upon her innate powers of archery, her eyes glowing blue with whisp vision. She fired, knowing the arrow would hit its mark due to the power.

Jack flew backwards with the force of the arrow, landing in debris he created. Merida readied another arrow and trained it on the fallen spirit, walking up to him and saying. "Don' try aniethin'! Yore comin' wit me to t'globe 'oom."

He glared at her, the arrow bobbing as his chest rose and fell, hoarfrost spreading around him. His breathing steadied, and for a foolish moment she though he'd calmed down.

Then he let out a blood curdling scream, snapping the arrow off and lunging for her throat.

And then he was on top of her, knees digging into her stomach, and fists twisting her hair while he repeatedly banged her head against the floor. Merida's right arm was caught in her bow, and her left she held her next arrow.

She stabbed him with it, unable to see where due to his constant pounding of her head. Over and over she stabbed, beginning to feel wetness soak through her dress.

He slammed her head again, and she dropped the arrow, drowsiness slowing her thoughts. She tried to focus on his blue eyes, on finding the arrow, on anything, but instead wondered why he was so mad. Did she say something during din- the thought was lost as her head hit the ground again.

Her vision spinning, Merida watched as Jack was blasted off of her, cold air seeping into her skin.

The only image her consciousness retained before darkness embraced her was a third Jack standing over her, his disapproving gaze drawing her in, staff in hand and flakes of gold sand falling from his hair.

* * *

><p>Sandy found a Jack where he predicted, in North's extensive library. Jacks love for literature was something only he knew about the guardian, and he chose that as his place to look.<p>

Jack sat in his usual spot, sitting Indian style in one of the upper shelves. His pale fingers curled tightly around the book, and he didn't seem to notice as the smaller guardian floated up to sit with him.

Sandy strained his small neck to get a glimpse of the title, and he nearly shot back in surprise at Jacks voice. "If you're wondering what it's called, I can tell you." He turned the page, cerulean eyes flicking up to meet his. Sandy nodded, and Jack eyes darted back to the novel, absorbing the words.

"Sojourn," he stated, ignoring the shifting sands above his companions head. Apparently, communication wasn't needed.

Jack continued, cerulean eyes darting across the page. "And yes, I will go with you to the globe room. Although I hate being inside of myself, and being constantly underestimated, your Jack wouldn't be as fun without me." He smiled at the inside joke, and shut his book, leaving it there and climbing down the shelf. "Come along." He said, Sandy too stunned to immediately follow.

The golden man walked off the wooden shelf and into the air, slowly floating down to the floor. As he turned to follow intelligent Jack, a glint of blue caught his eye. He turned, then silently cried out as his knees buckled, the spiritual pressure in the massive library suddenly too great to handle.

With effort, Sandy looked up, grains of sand raising on the back of his neck.

A new Jack stood at the end of the aisle, his staff in hand and his hair swaying softly, although not even air was moving in his presence. He wore his normal attire, and even adapted his usual slouched posture, but his indifferent, closed expression chilled the creator of dreams.

Who had known that THIS was inside of Jack? The raw power of winter that not even he could fully harness raged within the immortal boy, and by itself it stood tall, menacing. As winter it cared not for the lives it disrupted with the cold, for the decay that frozen in its presence. It was death and preservation thrown in one and Sandy found himself terrified.

Not _IT_, he correct, golden eyes glued to the feet moving towards him, _HE_.

He stopped in front of the little guardian, blue eyes uncaring and cold. "Get up Sandman. Merida needs you." Sandy couldn't, the shock was too great.

Intelligent Jack came over, somewhat reluctantly, and he picked up the golden man, sand particles dancing in the frozen air around the two halves. "I'll take him to the globe room, you're going to have to help Merida."

Powerful Jack glared sternly at himself, not liking the thought of this weaker version ordering him around. "Why-"

Intelligent Jack spoke, taking his chances around his stronger self. "You very well know why, and if you have any of the same senses that I have you know that you're wasting time. Every hour apart our bond weakens, and we might not be one ever again."

Indifference written on his features, powerful Jack began waking away, he said,"I'll do it not for the reasons you've listed, but because the world would be weaker without bravery."

Still holding Sandy, Jack shook his head, muttering,"of course." As his counterpart left.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like the billionth time, Hiccup smacked his forehead, ignoring the bruise that was forming. His reasoning for the self harming action was apparently justified, due to the extreme annoyance he felt towards his companion.<p>

If anything, sarcastic Jack was worse that the guardians normal level of sarcasm, a mocking grin twisting his features. "So Haddock, how can you handle being that buff? I mean, ladies must crawl all over each other to get to you."

He grit his teeth, hunching over as they made the tedious trek towards the globe room. "I don't know jack.." He muttered, not at all caring to response but knowing that he had to keep the wry spirit focused on him if they were to make it to there destination.

He didn't exactly come looking for this Jack, he simply followed a hunch, even praying that he'd be wrong and find... well anything but this Jack.

'Anyone', he corrected, narrowing his green eyes as the Jack continue blabbering. He understood now that it wasn't this Jack's fault, he was solely sarcastic and could be nothing else, but that didn't make him any less aggravating.

"So long story short if you ever need a leg Bunny's there for you." The Jack chuckled in a way that promised more laughter, and his face was alit.

Hiccup shrugged, trying his best not to give anything to the sarcastic fragment of his friend. He was already tired of being teased. "We're almost there.." He breathed, ignoring the Jacks curled smirk.

The Jack began walking slower, and as Hiccup turned around to question him, he tripped and fell onto the floor. "Wha-!?" He exclaimed, before his now laughing companion shoved him forward. "Jaaaaaccckkkk!" He cried as he began quickly sliding, a path of ice being previously formed. Sarcastic jack simply laughed as the fallen boy accelerated, sliding gracefully on his feet, looking ahead with a gleeful smirk. "Oh you're going to enjoy this Haddock." He said, winking down at the disoriented guardian before leaping off the path.

Horror brimming inside him, Hiccup looked forwards, still sliding at outrageous speeds. The ice path ramped up and suddenly ended, sending the brunet flying through the air.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He cried, his free fall abruptly ending as he fell into jello-like liquid. The reddish gunk already clinging to his clothes and hair, sliding chillingly across his skin, and going up his nose and mouth.

It took him a second, but Hiccup pulled himself back to the surface, wiping the sticky substance from his eyes and spitting it out his mouth. He blinked rapidly, then raised his gaze to the culprits. The two Jacks from earlier stood above him, one smiling wickedly, the other red faced from laughing.

"Is this...jelly?" He asked, voice nasally as he began sneezing out globs of the stuff. "Uuggh...thats disgusting."

Seemingly gained back his composure, mischievous Jack bent down and lifted a large bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "W-what's that?" Hiccup asked, suddenly nervous. Sarcastic Jack grinned suspiciously, and Hiccup realized that he'd misjudged the other Jack. As the shard of the winter spirit climbed to another floor level, bag in hand, the Viking saw him for what he was. "Of course.." He mumbled, the laughing Guardian dumping feathers down from the railing, watching them float down with glee.

Looking at pranking Jack's handy work, sarcastic Jack laughed and said,"Don't be a spoil sport Haddock, laugh. Or are you too chicken?"

In between sneezes, Hiccup said,"Guys...lets...go...t-...to...the...globe room.." Peeling off feathers while doing so.

"No way man!" Pranking Jack said, already standing on the railing, ready to leave. "It gets boring inside of Jack, having to change ourselves and hide things instead of having fun. Now that he's gone we can be free!"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup futilely yelled as the Jack ran away, all the while laughing and causing mayhem. Sarcastic Jack sighed, raising his hand to pat his fellow guardian on the back but then thinking better of it. "Geez Hic, get your panties out of a bunch, it's not like there's a time limit our something." He winked, blue eyes glinting before he turned to run after his companion. "I'll meet you in the globe room!" He cackled, leaving the gooey, feathered Viking to wonder weather he was being serious or not.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel crept through the attic, quietly murmuring an old song to keep the darkness at bay. Her hairs endless stands glew a soft gold, and she found herself able to see every into every corner of the dusty place. "Where are you..?" She called, allowing her hair's glow to diminish slightly with the break in the song. She had seen one of the Jacks run up here, and there was only one exit, so logic kept her in the cold room.<p>

Carefully stepping over a box full of, what looked to be human snow globes, Rapunzel scrunched her freckled nose. How long it had been since a living creature's eyes had seen them, she didn't know, but the dust was at least an inch thick. Her dragging hair was collecting most of it, she knew, and unlike normal circumstances she wasn't bothered by the fact. This wasn't about her, it was about Jack, and she'd cut it all off if it would ensure any of her friends safeties.

Ducking under a low beam, Rapunzel's sharp eyes caught sight of a huddled form. "Bingo." She whispered, a smile beginning to curl her smooth features. As she made her was closer, she began to notice oddities. A blue hoodie lay discarded on the ground, surrounded by broken glass, and the kneeled figure was looking out a frosted, gaping hole in the wall, leading to the outside.

Carefully avoiding the shards, which she noticed were darkened with blood, she tapped the silhouetted figure on the shoulder, relieved to see it was the caring Jack from before. "Are you okay?" She asked, giggling as they spoke at the same time, asking the same question. They both nodded in response and she crouched down next to him, looking out onto the sloped roof. "I know you're going to ask," he started, pushing his hood down from his face with a sigh. Her green eyes darted to his cerulean ones, and he continued. "It's his doing, the Jack outside. He...can get emotional at times." She turned and looked back at the broken glass and discarded hoodie, saddened to see that it came from a snow globe. All that remained was the stand, the figure having been ripped out.

Despite oncoming protests Rapunzel stood, crawling out the busted wall and onto the slick, ice covered roof.

She spotted him quickly enough, eyes narrowing against the wind. He was currently in a handstand, blood running across his chest and face, coloring his hair in a morbid fashion.

The wind blew harder, almost in confused earnest, and Rapunzel cried out, skidding back before getting down. She had to make it to him before he falls, the Jack having no staff or any means to save himself. She crawled across the ancient roof towards him, getting nervous only when her hands touched an extremely slick part, praying to the moon that she wouldn't fall.

On one especially angry blast, Rapunzel turned her head against the cold, catching sight of a familiar face. Apparently caring Jack had followed her, struggling to catch up against the wind that swirled confusedly around him.

The poor thing didn't seem to understand what was going on with its precious Jack, and was moaning agonizingly. Seemingly coming to the same resolution, caring Jack cried out to the wind, trying his best to comfort it. "WIND! IT'S OKAY! JACK IS FINE! BUT HE NEEDS YOU TO CALM DOWN!"

It only blew harder and Rapunzel was forced to throw herself against the frozen roof, lest she be blown back and loose all her progress.

Not giving up, the Jack kept yelling, his soul filled with awareness of how his friend was feeling. "IT'S OKAY! I SWEAR EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IF YOU LEAVE US BE!"

Shockingly, that seemed to do the trick, and after one last gust the wind vanished, the upside down figure looking steadier.

Rapunzel, now standing on the surreally still roof, quickly made it to upside down Jack, carefully tapping his foot to gain his attention. His blue eyes opened, albeit difficultly, frozen blood cracking as his features moved. He said nothing, just stare up at the pink clad guardian, blue eyes clear and wide. She faltered at first, looking into those eyes, before gritting her teeth and speaking. "Jack! You need to come inside. It's dangerous out here!"

Rapunzel gasped as he blinked away tears, hoisting himself into an odd position before flipping onto his feet. She took about three steps back as he flipped, inwardly thanking manny for his safe landing, and narrowing her eyes in concern. What version of Jack was he? She couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

She sat down next to him, hugging his bare frame despite the quickly freezing blood getting on her dress. "What happened?" She asked, voice low for fear of startling him. He pulled back from he and she let him, looking down at his marred chest. Her gaze flicked back to his face as he spoke, taking in the puffy eyes and reddened nose. "I-I...W-well..." he began, running a hand desperately through his hair. He seemed to be falling apart at the seams, incomprehensibly miserable. As he continued, his eyes glazed, thoughts swirling thickly in his head. "Sometimes it gets t-to be too much, and I have to distract myself. Even if the way I do so doesn't make any sense." His voice cracked, and he wouldn't met her gaze, new tears flowing steadily. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but somehow the pain brought him back to reality, even if it was only temporary.

Caring Jack finally caught up, and when he did he blinked back tears. He paused to take a deep breath, then spoke, addressing Rapunzel. "He's Jacks depressed side, the side he hides from everyone the most, even himself. Don't bother helping him, nothing you say will help." The end of his sentence was rushed, and he quickly busied himself with helping his other half up, stark streaks of salt freezing against his cheeks. Rapunzel felt her eyes misting and she quickly wiped them, knowing it was pointless.

As she helped lead the depressed shard to the globe room, she resolved to have a talk with the real Jack when he returns to normal.

* * *

><p>"It's okay little one..." North cooed, attempting to seem less menacing to the cowering spirit. It had taken him long enough, but he eventually got the fast moving shard cornered in a room with no escape, and now he was trying to get him out of his hiding spot.<p>

North never really realized how tiny his fellow guardian could make himself, huddled in a corner behind an upturned couch and a grandfather clock, shadows blocking him from view. Icy blue eyes peered fearfully out from the darkness, and North winced, wishing for once in his life that he wasn't so big. He slowly lifted the couch, hating the fact that every movement he made caused the Jack to press himself closer to the wall, whimpering softly.

As the Cossack set it down, he took a few steps closer, resulting in the spirit's scream. North ignored the sound, pushing aside his discomfort with a child fearing him. He crouched down in front of the spirit, loud voice soft as though talking to a toddler. "Its okay Jack, I wont hurt you." he reached out towards him, only to quickly pull back as the fearful Jack cried out, tears beginning to fall. "P-please!" He pleaded, hands unconsciously scratching at the wall. "I'm sorry, j-just leave me alone!" North painfully began moving closer, almost touching the hunched figures knees. In result, Jack's rapid breathing increased, and with a small noise his blue eyes fluttered shut and he fainted, body going limp.

North, not one to miss his chance, pulled him out and into his arms, carrying his light weight friend out the cluttered room. "I just hope he doesn't wake up." he mumbled, fretfully looking down at Jack. Was three hundred years really so terrible that fear became a side to his personality?

* * *

><p>Upon entering, North was shocked to find that the globe room was cold, a bitter chill crawling up his spine. Every guardian was there, along with what appeared to be all of the Jacks.<p>

Sandy slept on the couch by Toothina, who was speaking softly to an annoyed looking Jack. On the floor beside them was Aster, who was reluctantly rocking a Jack to sleep, who happened to be sucking his thumb. Watching them with an expression of sorrow (mixed with envy) was another shard, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. Across the room, near the fireplace, was a queasy looking Merida, a passed out, ragged Jack, and two arguing Jacks. The sleeping gave North a bad feeling in his belly, and he silently prayed that he wouldn't wake up. Comforting Merida was a worried looking Rapunzel, who was simultaneously holding a shirtless Jack's hand, who seemed close to tears. Albeit the sight that North was most intrigued by was Hiccup, who was dressed as a...chicken? Speaking with him was a soft eyed shard, whom North recognized as the caring one from before.

The broken state of the youngest guardian, the baby of the family, was stressing North out, and he hoped they had all twelve together.

While doing a quick head count, fearful Jack woke up, shooting immediately out of the Cossacks arms with a terrified scream and dodging underneath the dinner table. His quick movements startled everyone in the room, and two Jacks burst into tears, waking Sandman. North ran after the scared shard, who in turn only crawled deeper under, quaking in the shadows. Sandy floated up by North and tapped him on the shoulder, greeting his inquiring gaze with a wink and a sand ball.

As the golden man attempted to hit the quick moving spirit with it, Hiccup and three other shards walked up to the Cossack. "Hello Jacks..." North awkwardly greeted, not knowing how to properly greet them, he then turned to address the Viking, who held up his hand instead, stopping any words from entering the air. "Before you say it, I am _not _dressed as a chicken. Anyway, we have more important things to address."

North sobered, the light leaving his eyes. "What is wrong?"

One of the three Jacks spoke, his blue eyes watering. "Its Jack, or in a way, us." He was interrupted by the impatient looking one, who held a book in his hands. "What he's trying to say is that if we don't all get back together before moon set, Jack will be split apart forever. or at least until his center fades completely and we all die." The Jack who was holding the staff glared at him, visibly grinding his teeth. As he did so frost coated the floors around them, momentarily distracting the scared Jack, who was comically hit with a ball of dream sand.

"How can this be?" North asked, horror filling his blue eyes. Across the room, Toothina seemed to have lost whatever argument she'd been having, fluttering over to the talking quintet with a huff. "What're we talking about guys?" she asked, still hovering in the air.

Hiccup was the only one who seemed to have his voice, or at least cared to use it, wiping some of the mysterious junk off his face. "Well intelligent Jack over here just told us that if we don't get our Jack together in one piece by morning, he'll be like this forever."

Before she could let the implications sink in, the menacing looking Jack shot the Viking a frosty glare, anger tightening the hold on his staff. "Don't speak about us as though we aren't _your _Jack, cause we are. Each of us, no matter how strange, are a piece of him. We a born from his thoughts and emotions, and we reside under the shell he wears for you."

He seemed disgusted at the fact, no matter how true, and caring Jack finished his rant for him. "All of us together form his center, we are him. Only one dimensional versions." He smiled, as though clearing up the matter, and North shook himself out of his trance. "Part of Jack or not, you'll die if stay separated. We need to act now." Toothina nodded, flames in her purple eyes. "Do we know which ones of you are missing?" she asked, struggling to form the sentence.

Intelligent Jack nodded, answering her quickly. "Our creative, sarcastic, and pranking sides." Powerful Jack tightened his hold on his staff and said, "I have a feeling that they wont be to keen on join us." Hiccup grunted, crossing his arms with a squishy sound and saying," Ya think?"

Caring Jack furrowed his dark brows and dropped his too cents, "I don't think our creative side would be against it."

The intelligent shard rolled his eyes, belittling his brothers statement with his words. "Well you have to take into consideration how much Jack suppresses him. I bet he secretly hates it when Jack is in control."

"That's not true!" The soft-hearted shard denied, hands clenched into fists. "He loves it when Jacks colors with Sophie, or draws on Jamie's windows. And he's always up for a prank!"

Logic once again rolled his eyes, looking at North as though asking, 'can you believe this guy?'. Toothina, not wanting conflict, put her hand on caring Jack's shoulder. "Now's not the time guys." She warned, landing on her feet as another Jack stormed up.

"Now isn't the time?" He asked, anger thickening his voice. "When is the time Tooth? When we can't argue anymore? When we are all massed together and cant even think on our own?" He turned to address his comrades, now ignoring the guardians. "I cant believe you guys are even considering going back! Who the hell cares if we die! We'll die _free. _Not as dismissed emotions and hidden thoughts under that tyrants rule."

North opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the bitter Jack, who emphasized his angered words with hand gestures. "You cant say shit North. As far as I'm concerned, backstabbers don't play a part in this conversation."

Everyone was taken aback by his words, and North seemed a little offended, intelligent Jack wincing while Caring did a face palm.

"Back..Stabber..?" North murmured, the hurt evident in his voice.

Albeit before anyone could break the ice, three Jack's walked in. One smiling brightly and the other smirking, a passed out third being held between them. Creative Jack waved, calling out to the sprits across the room with a laugh. "We're here! Sorry it took so long!" Sarcastic Jack chuckled, pointing to their limp hostage. "This guy was way too excited to come, and he ended up getting a taste of his own medicine."

Relieved smiles grew on the guardians faces, realizing all the shards were together, and they all gathered around them, dragging all the unwilling shards with them.

Merida was the last to arrive, holding on to Rapunzel's arm as her swollen head tried to make sense of the situation. "Lets ju'st get 'ack bak to'eh'er so yuh can 'eal mee." Her thoughts were slow, and the pain brought tears to her eyes. She'd have to get Jack back one of these days.

Powerful Jack finished a silent conversation with his intelligent counterpart, and he slowly raised his staff, effectively gaining the attention of the crow, who quickly silenced. All that was heard was fearful Jack's whimpering, and more than one pitying looks were sent in his slumbering direction.

"Anyone who isn't a piece of Jack, step away. Everyone else, I want you to listen closely."

The guardians watched as the Jacks quietly spoke, helping hold up the three passed out Jacks.

Powerful Jack pointed his staff upwards, towards the skylight where the moon light streamed in from. He then held out a pale hand, which was taken by creative Jack. The cheery shard then took lonely's, who smiled softy and reluctantly held a sleeping angry's, who's fingertips were raw. Angery was being supported by Caring, who awkwardly held his hand, then reached out and held Bitter's, who looked revolted at this entire situation. To upset him further, it seemed, the childish shard held his hand, swinging it happily. Intelligence tightly clutched his other hand, allowing no swinging, and he worriedly held Pranking's hand, inwardly hoping that he washed them after his last prank. Slouching against Depressed, who's face looked gray, was Pranking, bruises coloring his left temple. Depressed seemed to lack the will to hold Sarcastic's, who rolled his eyes at his reluctance and grabbed it anyway. Fearful ended the circle, clutching his annoying looking companion's hand. He stared at the floor, hating that he ended the circle and now hand to stand by powerful, who glared uncaringly down at him. The strongest shard cleared his throat, and the quaking Jack beneath him froze. He repeated the action, and timidly, the hunched over Jack raised his hand above his head and toughed the staff.

The ancient wood glowed white, frost and snow shooting out of the circle in an expanding ring. The guardians were able to make out a few smiles before the light grew too intense and they closed their eyes, a loud bang echoing around the pole.

* * *

><p>Blinking in adjustment to the change in light, Jack Frost swayed, a hand clutching his staff. His head felt like an explosion went off, and he groaned, clutching it and dropping his staff. "What happened?" He asked, only to be cut off by a crowding of his peers. They all spoke at the same time, confusing the mixed up spirit even more with their concerned expressions and words.<p>

"Hey Frostbite, we're here for you okay."

"You don't have to do stupid stuff anymore."

"Yuh're goin' t'et it."

"Where did you even get so much jelly?"

"I hope you've fixed you're attitude mister, and no sweets for a decade."

"Vat did I do?"

*Quick moving sand images*

It was too much for Jack, the pain and all the noise, and with a bunch of hurried excuses he shoved his way through them, leaping out the nearest window with a wave. Even the wind was worried, however, and as it carried him away it questioned him endlessly.

Jack groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration. There was one thing he was sure of, as he rode the wind towards the sunrise, that's the last time he accepts a present from North.


End file.
